Pedal adjustment systems for vehicles have been used for some time to adjust the position of the pedal with respect to the vehicle operator. In the past, pedal adjustment systems have been generally developed for use with pedals which are mechanically linked to actuators such as brake cylinders, clutches and throttles. Typically, most of these systems are designed to maintain the position of the end of the linkage during adjustment of the pedal position. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,573 to Cicotte. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the electronic control is an electronic throttle control (xe2x80x9cETCxe2x80x9d).
Developments in engine control technology have led to development of xe2x80x9cfly-by-wirexe2x80x9d control systems. Fly-by-wire systems include a pedal arm connected to an electronic position sensor which senses the position of the pedal and sends an electrical signal to a control unit indicative of the position of the pedal. Pedal adjuster assemblies for mechanically operated controls are not well suited for adjustment fly-by-wire electronic control systems. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a simple and efficient pedal adjustment system which may be used with an electronic throttle control system to simultaneously adjust both the brake and throttle pedals.
An adjustable brake and throttle pedal assembly for a vehicle with an electronic throttle control includes a throttle pedal arm assembly pivotally mounted to a support bracket. The electronic throttle control unit is mounted to the bracket at the pivot point for the throttle pedal arm assembly. The throttle pedal arm assembly includes a pedal arm and a support arm. A first adjustment mechanism extends in a space formed between the support arm and pedal arm. The adjustable brake and throttle pedal assembly also includes a brake pedal arm mounted to the bracket. A second adjustment mechanism is operatively attached to the brake pedal arm. The second adjustment mechanism is operatively connected to the first adjustment mechanism. The first adjustment mechanism and second adjustment mechanism cooperatively position the throttle pedal arm and the brake pedal arm at a selected position between a retracted position and an extended position.